The present disclosure relates generally to models used in computer aided design (CAD), and more specifically to determining bounding planes of such models.
In at least some known systems, over time, CAD models are migrated from older CAD system versions to newer versions, or from other CAD systems into a target CAD system. In many cases, this results in what are known as ‘dumb’ solids (i.e., a solid object that has no definition of how it was created). As a result of the migration, a user of the migrated CAD model (i.e., the ‘dumb’ solid) has reduced control over components of the model.